


The Alban Gaeaf Party

by e_indulgence



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Christmas, DAZsecretsanta2019, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e_indulgence/pseuds/e_indulgence
Summary: The Blue Lions throw Dimitri a birthday party against a backdrop of Yule merriment.
Kudos: 3





	The Alban Gaeaf Party

The lesson was about to begin, and the classroom bubbled with conversation as the Blue Lions chatted about the upcoming month, especially about the White Heron Cup and the ball. As usual, Dimitri did not partake, as he was seated towards the front of the classroom.

He heard the classroom chatter abruptly deaden, and when he turned his head, he saw what he expected. The professor had just come in through the door, and made her way to her desk. Then, she addressed the class while gesturing to the calendar on the blackboard.

“I know you know, but the White Heron Cup class competition is in a couple of weeks and there is going to be a ball and Saint Cichol day near the end of the moon. There won't be class on any of those days. From the 13th to the 14th we will be doing combat training outside of the monastery. Expect assignments to your groups soon. Our mission this month is to investigate a chapel that has had unusual activity. I expect to do it on the 26th.”

Ingrid raised her hand, and the professor nodded at her, “Will we be doing something for Alban Gaeaf?”

The professor confusedly tilted her head to one side, asking, “Alban Gaeaf?”

Mercedes raised her hand, and the professor let her speak.

“It's a Faerghus tradition – on the darkest day of the year, the 21st day of the Ethereal Moon, we celebrate and exchange gifts. Though, my family never celebrated it when we lived in the Empire.” The professor nodded in understanding.

“Got it. That is already a day off, so it's fine. If anyone wants my help organizing a party, find me after class.” Seeing as there were no more hands raised, the professor started on the day's lecture.

Dimitri was not surprised to see Ingrid and Annette accost the professor after class. As usual, he lagged in the classroom after he was dismissed in order to offer his help to the professor if she needed it. He thought Ingrid trying was not to look at him as she spoke to the professor, but he thought it was probably his imagination.

“What reason,” he thought, “could she have to be avoiding my eye?”

_____

A few days later, Annette called to Dimitri at lunch enthusiastically.

“Your Highness!”

“Yes?” He walked over to her, curious what she wanted. “What is it?”

“I hope you'll be able to make it!” she said as she handed him a cardstock flier with a royal blue border and snowflakes messily glued to it. Written on it was an invitation to an Alban Gaeaf party on the 21st at the seventh evening bell in the Blue Lions classroom.

Intrigued but somewhat hesitant, he said, “I will do my best to be there.”

She grinned at that. Phase 2 was a go.

“Good. I'm counting on you!” And with that, she fled before he could change his mind.

_____

Dimitri sat in the Blue Lions classroom, listening to Seteth finish up his lance seminar. Despite the fact that the sun was at its highest point, the air was still crisp. Seteth dismissed the students in attendance, and as Dimitri stepped out of the classroom, he noticed the professor approaching him.

“Some bandits have been harassing Fraldarius territory. We ride in an hour.”

“Understood,” he acknowledged. The professor began to stride off, clearly in a hurry, and he called after her. “Is there any way in which I can help with preparations?”

She shook her head and kept moving. Noting her urgency, he hastened to his quarters and packed the essentials quickly, arriving at the stables well before an hour had passed. Ingrid arrived not long after he did and nodded to him before settling in for a tense wait. A short while later, the professor arrived, and she disappointedly scanned the stables for her students.

“Professor, will Felix be coming?” Dimitri asked. Felix was competent, knew the land, and truly cared about the people of his family's territory. In short, he would have been a valuable asset on such an expedition, and the professor must have known that.

“He's already on his way.”

“Do you believe there is anyone who might benefit from my checking on them?”

The professor shook her head, just as Sylvain was rounding the corner. Within minutes, the rest of the students the professor had selected appeared, and the party embarked.

The professor made sure no one lagged behind, and as a result they made good time to Fraldarius. As the Blue Lions crossed into the territory, they encountered Felix, who fell in with them and matched their pace. Not long after, from her position high above the convoy Ingrid spotted a town in chaos and a contingent of knights bearing Rodrigue's banner heading towards it.

They entered the town and were greeted with a hairy situation. The townspeople had been unable to evacuate before the fighting started, and while Rodrigue's forces were defending them, and they were unlikely to last long without reinforcements. Felix grumbled something about how his father couldn't even deal with some bandits.

“What a state the kingdom is in,” Dimitri angrily thought to himself. The professor surveyed the battlefield and gave the Blue Lions their orders.

The bandits fell mercifully easily – far too easily to be remnants of Miklan's forces. Which meant that victory came effortlessly, and all the townsfolk were saved.

Once the battle had concluded, Felix, Rodrigue, and the professor went off to speak together. Dimitri wished not to intrude, and busied himself with cleaning his weapons and checking on their horses for the ride back. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Felix stalked distractedly over to his equipment, seemingly more upset than he had been on the ride up.

“Well,” Dimitri thought to himself, “That personal feud was not going to resolve itself in a day.”

Rodrigue called out to Dimitri, “Your Highness!” Felix stiffened when he heard his father. Noticing this, Dimitri hastened to the duke.

“I am honored you came to help. I would have liked to repay all of you by hosting you at the manor, but your professor has told me that you need to be headed back. Still, it's good to see you.”

“I am merely glad that I was able to help. The enemy did not seem very well trained.”

“No, they were nothing but common bandits. But there are more and more of them these days.” Dimitri's fist clench involuntarily. How frustrating it was, to see his people resort to banditry.

“I am aware. I wish we could do more, but….”

“I know. But soon enough, you will be able to. I am certain you will be able to help those in need more once you are coronated.” Dimitri began to flush at the praise, but before he could respond, Rodrigue continued talking. “That reminds me, your birthday is coming up, correct?” Dimitri nodded. “I enjoy watching you grow into a fine young man. Your father would be proud of you. I wish you a joyous birthday.”

“I…. thank you.” Dimitri cleared his throat awkwardly. He didn't know what to say to the praise. “We ought to return to the monastery now, but I am glad I could see you.”

“Of course. Safe travels, Your Highness.”

_____

The week passed without additional complications, with the Blue Lions cheering graceful Flayn on to victory in the White Heron Cup. The professor had guided her class admirably. So, when Dimitri woke up on the morning of the 20th he was relaxed as he readied himself for the day.

As he opened his bedroom door, only his quick reflexes saved him from being hit on the head by a lance that had been left propped against his door. He caught it in one hand and reflexively snapped it into a ready stance with the other, before realizing that it didn't belong to him.

He flipped it around to inspect it, idly noting how well balanced and nimble it felt. It bore a fine silver blade with a deep and elegant fuller at the striking end of its well-hewn and expertly leather-wrapped haft. Between the blade and the haft was an ornately engraved semi-circular guard. Engraved into one side was an image of Seiros presenting Areadbhar, and on the other side an image Blaiddyd kneeling to receive it. The butt of the lance was carved into a simple but expressive lion head. Whilst the rest of the lance looked professionally done, the lion carving looked somewhat amateurish. Just beneath it was tied a string with a piece of paper on it. The note simply said “Dimitri”, in neat but plain handwriting. A present for him? Ah, today was his birthday. He scanned the area to see if he could spot the gift-giver, but had no luck. He glanced down the hall. Perhaps someone had seen who had put it there? Felix usually started his day early – if anyone had seen, it would be him. He probably was in the training grounds. His destination decided, Dimitri made his way over.

Felix was indeed in the training grounds, partway through a set of exercises. Dimitri lurked near the entrance, waiting for him to finish and trying to figure out how best to approach him. They were on better terms than they had been at the beginning of the school year, Dimitri thought, but Felix was still prickly. The swordsman finished his exercises, and Dimitri approached with a wave, not wanting to startle him.

“Felix,” Dimitri greeted. Felix turned.

“What.”

“I found this before my door this morning. Seeing as you tend to start your days early, I thought you might know who had left it there, or perhaps a weapons collector such as yourself could aid me in finding the smith.” Dimitri held out the lance. Felix walked over, and took the lance, looking it over.

“I didn't see anyone this morning. You should know that the local smith is the only man in Fodlan who can engrave like this.” Felix handed the lance back, Dimitri taking it. “Is that all?”

“Those were my only questions. Thank you, Felix.” Dimitri performed a shallow bow. Felix scoffed, and turned away. Following his lead, Dimitri departed the training grounds.

_____

The following day, Dimitri headed to the Blue Lions classroom as the seventh bell rang, hoping that he wouldn't be so early as to obstruct the preparations. He heard no noise as he entered the courtyard, making him think he was in fact too early – with his classmates, he doubted it would be very quiet. He saw light peeking out from under the door, a clear indicator of occupany. Perhaps he could help set up. He opened the door carefully, and…

“Happy birthday, Dimitri!” The whole class was there, smiling at his arrival. Even Felix looked to be in good spirits. Dimitri was confused, and he must have looked it, because the professor gestured at Ingrid, who looked somewhat nervous.

“I remembered how your birthday was always lost in the celebrations surrounding Alban Gaeaf when we were young, Your Highness. I thought here we could give you a party for just yourself. But I knew you would object, so I pretended it would be for Alban Gaeaf.” Sylvain clapped her on the shoulder.

“And we were all happy to pitch in to make it happen. You deserve to cut loose for a day, Your Highness.” Dimitri took in the classroom, transformed for the party – desks hastily shoved against one wall with plates of food on them, chairs around the rest of the room, decorations hanging from the ceiling, and…. A pile of presents on the professor's desk. Clearly they had invested great effort into this celebration. He didn't know what he had done to deserve this, but…. He had no intention of letting others' work go to waste.

“Thank you, everyone. I am… honored.” Sylvain walked up to him, threw his arm around his shoulder, and started walking Dimitri toward the presents.

“Come on, I wanna see what everyone got you. Don't keep us waiting!”

Dimitri selected the smallest present, carefully opening it. If he was to humiliate himself by breaking something delicate, he may as well get it out of the way. Inside was a wooden box, with the crest of Blaiddyd burned into the top. Inside the box was a set of needles. It was indeed delicate, and beautiful, too. He couldn't possibly be trusted with it.

“This way you have your own set of needles, to practice whenever you want.” Mercedes spoke up, beaming.

“Oh, Mercedes… I can't possibly accept this.”

“Nonsense. It's for you.” Well, he couldn't reject it now.

“Thank you. I will do my best with it.”

The next smallest package had a good heft to it, and upon opening it up he found that it was a two-toned whetstone, small enough to take to the battlefield. It would be much nicer than using the monastery's grinding wheels – truly a gift he could appreciate.

“Don't go and break it, boar.” Of course it was a gift from Felix.

“I shall endeavor not to. Thank you, Felix.”

Next was a lumpy package, light and flexible. He opened it, and unfolded the fabric – a scarf. It was as wide as the length of his hand, nearly as long as he was tall, incredibly soft and warm, and striped with blue and silver.

“I thought that scarf might keep you warm when you go back to Faerghus!” Annette said cheerfully, and Dimitri nodded.

“I suspect it will. Thank you.”

The next package he picked up was hand sized and circular, and its weight was between that of his last two gifts. He opened it carefully, and found a curry comb with lion head decorations on the handle. Ingrid spoke up.

“I know the professor has had you training to become a paladin, so I thought you could use some equipment of your own.”

“This should be useful. Thank you.”

He then picked up a rectangular package that was slightly heavier. Unwrapping it revealed a book. The cover was plain, but the book was in good condition.

“It's a chronicle of the Battle of the Wall of Fodlan. I haven't seen anything like it in Faerghus. I-I hope you like it!” Ashe spoke, clearly nervous.

“I have been meaning to study more on tactical history. Thank you, Ashe.”

The next present was a long, thin box that turned out to have an exquisitely made stiletto dagger with a matching sheath with a clip inside. He examined it, admiring the craftsmanship.

“A backup weapon, in case you run into trouble. It is designed to fit inside your boot.” Dedue spoke solemnly, but Dimitri could tell how much thought and effort had gone into the gift. He clipped the dagger inside his boot – sure enough, it fit perfectly.

“Thank you. I hope I will never need to use it, but it will be invaluable if I ever do.”

“I hope the same.”

He was getting toward the bottom of the pile now, and selected a square, light box next. Opening it revealed a set of formal clothing in the royal blue of Faerghus.

“You'll need something nice for the ball and other formal occasions, and I know you don't know what looks good on you. But this? You won't be able to keep the girls off you.” Sylvain spoke as flippantly as ever. Dimitri's face flushed red as he said, “Thank you, Sylvain.” Sylvain was grinning, and Dimitri hastily picked up the next present before Sylvain could make any more comments. It was a large square box. Inside was a set of sturdy but flexible leather riding boots.

“These will help with the motions required for fighting as a Paladin.” The professor was matter-of-fact, as always, calming him from his flustered state.

“Thank you. I look forward to using them.”

Finally, there was an envelope, closed with Rodrigue's seal. Inside was a letter.

“Prince Dimitri,

My gift to you this year is in the stables. Ask to see Dubh. I am sorry I was unable to present it to you while you were in Fraldarius. I hope you enjoy it.

Rodrigue”

While Dimitri was definitely curious, he decided to wait to go to the stables until the party was over. While he had been opening the envelope, Annette had cleared the desk of the remnants of the packaging, and Mercedes had gone over to the food table to retrieve a large cake, decorated lavishly in blue, which she brought to the desk now. She cut a large slice, and presented it to Dimitri on a plate.

“The birthday boy has to take the first slice!” He nodded and accepted the plate, then took a bite. He couldn't taste it – that hadn't changed – but the cake was fluffy and easy to cut. Work had clearly gone into it.

“Thank you, it's wonderful. Do not hold yourselves back on my account.” With that, the cake was devoured in a matter of minutes, the gathering around the desk dissolving into smaller groups speaking and eating. Other students in the class and even other classes dropped by to eat and chat, all of them making sure to wish Dimitri a happy birthday on their way in or out. Even Captain Jeralt found his way to the party, guided by the sound of the students chattering happily and the smell of the food.

After speaking with the professor for a few minutes, Captain Jeralt walked over to where Dimitri was standing, observing the party.

"Happy birthday, kid. Must be hard to have it the day before Alban Gaeaf."

“No, not particularly...” Dimitri deflected, then paused. “You know about Alban Gaeaf?”

“Yeah, I've seen and done a bit of everything. Why?”

“The professor didn't know about it.” Dimitri's gaze was drawn across the room to her, where she was picking up more food. Captain Jeralt rubbed his head.

“Ah…. She didn't talk much to people before she got here. Not much reason to and she never was interested.” Dimitri refocused his attention back on Captain Jeralt, surprised.

“Truly?” She always seemed so interested in all of them.

“Yeah. She never would have gone to a party like this before coming here. You've been good for her. Thank you.” Dimitri's face warmed up.

“We all care about her and want what's best for her. I know that as house leader it's important that I support her. I will keep working hard at it.” Captain Jeralt made a frustrated grunt.

“Keep an eye on her for me. She's good, but doesn't always realize her limits. ...Don't tell her I said that.” Dimitri nodded solemnly, and Captain Jeralt smiled. “Good. Well, I won't keep you. I'm sure everyone wants to talk to the birthday boy. See you around.” He split off, walking towards the food tables.

Having filled her plate, the professor came over to Dimitri, standing at the edge of the room as well.

“Professor! How is the party treating you?”

“It's loud. But it's good.” She took a bite of a pastry on her plate, looking out at the room intently.

“I am glad to hear we are not… overwhelming you.” He tore his eyes away from her and looked out at the room as well, at the many groups of people chatting, eating, and laughing. Unsurprisingly, Ingrid was yelling at Sylvain, who even less surprisingly did not seem to care. “I have to say I agree with you. Back in Faerghus, both my birthday and Alban Gaeaf were fairly formal occasions, nothing like this. But it brings me joy to witness such merriment from others.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the professor look at him, and he turned to face her.

“I'm sorry I didn't invite you to tea on your birthday.” While most would think her expressionless, he could tell – she truly was regretful.

“It's fine, professor, truly. I imagine you were quite busy.” He did have to admit to himself that he was a bit disappointed, but he knew better than to demand her time. She had more important things to do than indulge one student's desires. She nodded slightly.

“I would like to take you to tea. Are you free tomorrow?” The professor said. He thought he was blushing again, but willed himself to remain calm, to not simply blurt out that he would always make time for her.

“I have nothing planned.” She nodded, more firmly this time.

“Tomorrow, then.” He smiled.

“I look forward to it.”

_____

Hours passed, and the party wound down – the food had run low, and almost everyone but the core Blue Lions group had left. Catherine had poked her head in briefly and greeted Dimitri enthusiastically, seemingly drunk, before filling a plate with food and leaving again.

Sylvain held up the formal outfit.

“Hey, I have an idea. Let's see you using your presents, Your Highness!” He sounded all together too excited.

“This is not an appropriate place for me to change, Sylvain!” Dimitri protested.

“I know, I know. But you still need to go to the stables to see your gift from Lord Rodrigue, right? Change in your room and meet us there!” Sylvain said.

Felix rolled his eyes dramatically, but chimed in “Don't forget that fancy lance you got. I want to see it in action.”

Minutes later, a formally dressed Dimitri arrived at the stables, ornate lance in hand. The Blue Lions had already gathered in front of a stall. They parted as he approached to allow him to see what was within – a beautiful black war horse, similar to the one Rodrigue rode into battle. The stable door was open, and the horse was already outfitted with riding tack, Ingrid holding the reins.

“This is Dubh, Lord Rodrigue's gift to you. He's from a long line of knight's horses, and already trained for combat. Come see how well you get along with him,” She explained.

“He looks magnificent. I shall have to thank Rodrigue,” Dimitri said. The professor silently but forcefully held out the boots she had given him, and he put them on. Dedue then handed him the boot dagger, and he clipped it to his boot.

“If you're wearing everyone else's gifts, you have to wear mine too!” Annette blurted, attempting to toss the scarf to him. He gingerly took it from her, and haphazardly wrapped it around his neck a couple of times. The professor shuddered and shook her head derisively. Then she unwrapped the scarf from his neck and threw it back over his head and looped it through itself properly, nodding curtly when she was finished.

He then mounted, and went through a few basic maneuvers in front of the stables, pleased at how well Dubh responded to his commands and how easy it was to wield the lance. He was distracted, though, when Sylvain wolf-whistled.

“Looking good, Your Highness!” Sylvain called. Looking around, Dimitri realized the whole class had been watching intently, and all seemed pleased with what they had saw. Even the professor had an openly admiring look on her face. He brought Dubh back around to the stall they had started at, and dismounted, leaning the lance against the stable wall. Ingrid took the reins to settle the horse, then started removing the tack.

“It is getting awfully late. I will go clean up the mess.” He said, somewhat embarrassed at the attention. Annette shook her head firmly.

“Nope! It's a party for you, we'll handle the cleaning.” She shoved a bag with all the rest of his presents into his hands.

“No, really, I….” He started to try to insist, but Mercedes cut him off.

“No, we'll do it. You should go and rest,” she said as persuasively as she could.

“Bed,” The professor added, finally. Chastened, Dimitri said his farewells and went to his room. It had been a good night – far better than he had ever hoped – and that night, his dreams were peaceful for the first time in years.

_____

Gilbert had assigned himself guard duty that night, and was doing his rounds of the monastery when he noted a lance leaning against the stable wall. Without even pausing, he snatched up the lance as he passed it, expertly snapping it to his side as if he had done it hundreds of times. He then made his way to the dormitory. He let himself in with the master key the guards were given, and left the lance leaning onto Dimitri's door before shuffling away to continue his rounds.


End file.
